Best of Deceptions
by eMoChIcK01
Summary: songfic based on Best of Deceptions, by Dashboard Confesional. Ginny finds out that Draco has been cheating on her. I'm bad at sumeries, I know. please R&R anyway.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Dashboard Confessional owns the song and J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No money is being made from this story. Unless of course you want to pay me. Just kidding.

A/N: This is my first songfic. It's also my first GW/DM story.

**Best of Deception**

_**I heard about your trip. **_

_**I heard about your souvenirs. **_

_**I heard about the cool breeze in the cool nights **_

_**And the cool guys, **_

_**That you spent them with. **_

_**I guess I should have heard of them from you **_

_**I guess I should have heard of them from you **_

"Hey you," said Ginny as a brown barn owl flew through the open window, hoping it was from who she thought it was. She took the parchment, gave the owl a treat and a pat on the head, and it flew off. She wasted no time getting to the letter. She looked down at the crème parchment. She didn't recognize the curvy writing, but paid it no mind. She flipped it over and inspected the seal. It wasn't like the one used in all the other letters she had received.

"P?" she said aloud, staring at the green seal with a large 'P' on it.

Flipping it back over, she read 'Ginevra Judith Weasley'. Curious as to who it was from, she quickly opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper and a few pictures. She took the paper and read 'Best if deceptions'. Curiosity growing inside her, she took out the pictures. The first one was of Pansy Parkinson waving at her. The second was of Draco, also, waving at her. The third picture, on the other hand, was what got to her. Draco and Pansy, arm in arm, smirking at her. Then they turned and kissed.

Ginny dropped the pictures and stood, frozen to her spot. After a minute, she came to her senses and apparated to Grimmuald place, where she knew she could find Harry.

Her and Harry had a bond that she had with no one else, and she knew she could tell him anything. She appeared in the front of the house. Not bothering to knock, she walked in and headed to the living room. There she found Harry playing chess with Ron. Hermione sat on the couch reading.

Harry looked up when Ginny walked in. "Ginny! What's wrong?"

"It…It's…" she started. She wasn't able to finish her sentence though. Harry looked at her with concern. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then, not knowing what else to say, she said, "At the house."

With a loud crack, Harry was gone, soon followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny knew that he had gone to see what she was talking about, as she hadn't been very helpful. Harry stood in the middle of the living room, holding the pictures. Hermione walked over and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh Ginny," said Harry sadly. He put the pictures on the coffee table and pulled Ginny into a hug.

As Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder, Hermione excused herself to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Ron quietly walked over and picked up the pictures. He sat down on the couch and studied them carefully. Throwing the pictures back on the table, he sat back and sighed heavily.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," he said angrily. Harry looked at him and shook his head solemnly.

Ron crossed his arms and glared at the pictures. No one moved for about five minutes. Then they all heard the door open and close again.

_**Don't you see, don't you see, **_

_**That the charade is over? **_

_**And all the best deceptions **_

_**And the clever cover story awards **_

_**Go to you. **_

_**So kiss me hard cause this'll be the last time that I let you. **_

_**You will be back someday, **_

_**And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips **_

_**Will be of service **_

_**To giving you away. **_

"I'm back!"

Ron jumped up, whipping his wand out of his pocket. "Get out!" he growled.

Draco stood in the entrance way, holding a black bag in one hand, Ron's wand pointed at his heart. He looked past Ron and saw Harry and Ginny standing in the middle of the room. Then he looked back at Ron confusedly.

"I said _get out_!" Ron yelled.

Without a word, Draco pushed past him. "What's going on?" Seeing that Ginny was crying, he moved to take Harry's place, but was stopped.

He whipped around, glaring at Ron, but Ron just glared right back. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt for my sister. I gave you second chance because my baby sister was so into you."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're scum, Malfoy!" snarled Ron. "Always have been! You will never change, no matter how much you try to make us believe!"

"What?" Draco snapped. He had no idea what was happening.

"Go!" Ron said through clenched teeth.

Draco turned to Harry hoping for an explanation. "Go!" Harry said sternly.

Draco then turned to Hermione, who had just walked in from the kitchen. She was carrying a tray with four cups of steaming hot tea. "Go," she said almost sympathetically.

He turned and looked at Ginny, who, by then had stopped crying, though she still had her head buried in Harry's shoulder. When Draco got nothing from her, he turned to leave. Ginny pulled away from Harry.

"Wait," she called. Every one in the room looked at her, confusion in there eyes.

She picked up the pictures and walked over to Draco. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. "Remember that, Draco Malfoy. Remember how that felt, for it will be the last time."

She threw the pictures at him. "Now get out!"

Draco scoped up the pictures and gasped. "Ginny I..." he started, but Ginny just pointed at the door.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Together Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said loudly, "Go!"

Finally, Draco gave in. He left the house, his head hanging low. He waited outside the door a few minutes, waiting, hoping someone would com out and bring him back. When no one did, he really left.

_**I heard about your regrets. **_

_**I heard that you were feeling sorry. **_

_**I heard from someone that you wished you could **_

_**Set things right between us. **_

_**I guess I should have heard of that from you **_

_**I guess I should have heard of that from you **_

_**So don't you see, don't you see, **_

_**That the charade is over? **_

_**And all the best deceptions **_

_**And the clever cover story awards **_

_**Go to you. **_

_**So kiss me hard cause this'll be the last time that I let you. **_

A week after Ginny had been sent the pictures, she received a visit from Draco's best friend. Ginny had opened the front to see Blaise Zabini standing on the porch. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"To talk. That's all; I just want to talk," Blaise said.

Ginny stared at him for a few, long, awkward seconds. Then she sighed. "Fine. Come in if you must."

Blaise followed Ginny into the kitchen, where she took out two bottles of firewhisky. Handing one to him, she opened her and lifted herself onto the counter. She gestured for Blaise to do the same, but he shook his head.

"I prefer to stand," he said coolly.

"Fine by me," Ginny shrugged. "Yu said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Draco really wants to talk to you. He regrets what he did with Pansy, and he wants to work things out with you he really misses you, Ginny."

"Well, why aren't I hearing this from Draco? Why are you telling me this instead?"

"Because you won't talk to him! He made a mistake, he's sorry. He never meant to hurt you. Can't you give him a second chance?" Blaise cried out.

"No I can't give him a second chance! He did hurt me! He broke my heart, Blaise, he broke my heat," she said.

"And what about all is other "business trips?" she added, using air quotes. "How many times has he lied? Can you answer me that?"

Blaise said nothing. He just took a sip of his drink and looked down at his feet. "That's what I though," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"You're not giving in, are you?" Blaise asked. Ginny just shook her head sadly. "Then…I guess I'll leave."

He set his bottle on the counter and headed to the door. "Blaise!" Ginny called.

Blaise turned around and Ginny pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for stopping by. I mean, I know you only came because of Draco, but I kind of missed you. We've gotten close over the last year."

Blaise sighed and said sadly, "I didn't just come over for Draco."

Ginny smiled," Don't be a stranger. Draco and I may not be together, you are always welcome."

"I'll remember that," Blaise said with a small smile.

_**You will be back someday, **_

_**And this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips **_

_**Will be of service **_

_**To giving you away. **_

_**To giving you away. **_

_**I'm waiting for blood **_

_**To flow to my fingers **_

_**I'll be all right when my hands get warm. **_

_**Ignoring the phone, **_

_**I'd rather say nothing, **_

_**I'd rather you never heard my voice. **_

_**You're calling too late, **_

_**Too late to be gracious. **_

_**And you do not warrant long good-byes. **_

_**You're calling too late, **_

_**You're calling too late.**_

Seconds after Blaise had left, an owl flew through the window. She took the letter from it, but it did not fly away. She looked at the writing and threw it on the table. There, there was a stack of unopened letters from the same person.

She looked out the window, and standing across the street was Draco. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. The owl that was still sitting on the window sill hooted softly. Ginny gave it a treat and tried to shoo it away, yet it did not move.

"You are wasting you're time!" she cried out, to the bird and Draco both.

Her chin trembled, and she took a deep breath to keep from crying. She picked up a photograph that had been sitting on the mantel. After staring at it for a few minutes, she then threw it into the fire. She watched as the glass shattered on the brick. The corners of the photograph curled inward, and burned away slowly. A spark flew upward as the picture burned on. Soon, her face was gone, but the picture dropped out of the fire, leaving Draco's face lying on the hardwood floor.

She dropped to her knees, regretting what she had done. She looked back at the window and saw Draco still standing there. Suddenly, something inside her burst into flames. Her heart burned like a wild fire. She went over to the window and shooed the owl away. This time it flew away. She glared as Draco frowned at the owl.

"It's too late, Draco, it's just too late." She said aloud.

Flicking her wand, the window slammed shut and the blind a came down in a rush. There was a loud crack come from outside and Ginny knew it was Draco disapparating. She picked up the letters and tossed them into the fire one by one and watched as they turned to ash.

"That's the end, Malfoy. Never again will you hurt me. I wish you'd never met me!" she snarled.


End file.
